


you're my favorite play(er)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Collaborations, Prompts and Requests [52]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gamer Eren Yeager, Gamer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kinktober 2017, M/M, MMORPGs, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sex Games, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: Day 3: PublicOn his twenty fourth birthday Eren's friends gift him with The Darkland, the most popular sex game on the market. The embarrassment it causes makes Eren less than thankful, however, that might all change when he comes across a particularly interesting player named Levi.





	you're my favorite play(er)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themoonshalldie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoonshalldie/gifts).



> In the words of Themoonshalldie himself ‘they gay, they sex’

The game wasn’t the first of its kind, but it was certainly the most popular to date. In the early years of interactive interfaces and immersive worlds the market had been too new to cater to the varying interest of audiences. Children and teenagers were the main target and though battle strategy games were the most popular they were never advertised for being something a bit more… adult. It’d taken patience and time for the industry to branch out into the world of the less than innocent but when it had the genre had exploded with profit. Suddenly you didn’t have to leave your house when you were feeling frisky. Expansive worlds were offered up instead, safe and with the ability to logout the moment something went wrong.

Bridging the gap between fantasy and reality, the creators said. In a safe and inclusive environment.

Eren almost couldn’t believe his eyes when he’d been given the game for his twenty fourth birthday. “You’re joking,” he’d said, face a deep red as he regarded the large box. It was covered in art, with little blurbs of writing meant to entice the reader into wanting to experience the game for themselves. _The Darkland_ the front said in large curving letters. Below it a girl was bound in rope and wearing little else.

“We’re not,” Mikasa said calmly. “We all pitched in for it. I did extensive research and it’s the safest way to put yourself out there right now.”

“Give it a try,” Armin added. “It could do you some good.”

Eren had marked that moment as one that would go down in history as among the top five embarrassing events of his life. He would have to add a sixth if his friends ever found out that he had actually tried their gift.

Letting out a soft sigh he plugged the disk into his console. It’d been weeks since his birthday and Eren had been getting more and more curious despite his busy schedule. Now that it was the weekend he could resist the temptation no more.

His headset was pulled down over his eyes and ears. Comfortable and laying down in bed a simple press of the button at the side pulled Eren into the startup of the game. He approved his usual user name before okaying his gender and preferred pronouns. There wasn’t much when it came to customizing the looks of your character as that was where the reality side came in. Other games let you do whatever you wanted from what Eren understood, but this one had the ironic message of being yourself.

The clothes he was offered ranged from modest at best to nude at worst. Eren’s face was already flaming by the time that he settled on a set of tiny black shorts. Thigh highs and heels came alongside the ensemble and a crop top that did little else other than cover his collarbone came next. He hesitated on the accessories before deciding on a simple black collar with a metal ring through the middle. The option of fantasy additions came last, with varying sizes of horns, wings, tails and ears. Eren decided on a set of fluffy brown ears and a tail before he could linger on his embarrassment and quickly hurried through to the tutorial.

A run down of rules came first, the usual don’t give out any personal details joined by a reminder that consent was important and to report someone immediately if they disrespected that.

Eren read it all carefully, nervous as he was. When he was finally dropped into the outskirts of a town he felt a bit better. Still embarrassed sure, but far less nervous now that he had a better understanding of how things worked.

A small informational box of text showed up in front of him as he crossed the border between the town and the outside world. He’d been asked before being dropped into the game where he wanted to go so he knew most of it already. There were five main cities and everything catered to different interests. Eren had chosen something somewhere in between, not sure just yet of where he wanted to go.

Whatever he’d expected coming in paled in comparison to what he saw. There were people milling around buildings. Some were gathered in groups, others weaved through small streets to disappear into shops and stores. There were restaurants with umbrellaed tables, stores with chalkboard etched signs. It was all so _normal_.

Then came the divide. What Eren had thought were people sharing an embrace were actually moving against one another. When he passed a restaurant he glimpsed a woman crawling out from under a table, hair mussed and something suspicious on her chin. Laughter turned to moans among the soft lull of conversation and no one seemed to be fazed at all.

It was liberating once you were used to it, Eren realized. There wasn’t any shame here. Just passion and companionship. Somehow that made him feel better.

He ducked into a store that boasted of fresh pastries, wanting a break from the streets. A long lineup of mouthwatering food in glass displays greeted his adjusting eyes. Eren joined the line of waiting customers, trying to decide what he wanted. He was never really good at making decisions in the face of so many good choices.

The NPC at the counter greeted him with a smile. Their features were the only ones who weren’t human. An easy way to tell the difference between players Eren guessed.

He left the counter with some small cinnamon buns warmed through and an apple turnover sprinkled with sugar. His glass of milk was sat down at an empty table against the wall. Eren had to struggle with his tail when he went to sit down, not yet used to the appendage. Eventually he managed, blushing faintly at the idea that someone had seen.

The food was just as delicious as it had smelled when he bit into the first bite sized treat. He had to contain a moan, almost squirming in place in his delight.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say that I chose the wrong food,” a voice said, pausing Eren in his reach for the second bun. He looked up, meeting pale grey eyes. “All the other tables are taken, can I sit here?”

Eren swallowed, becoming distinctly aware of the stickiness on his face and fingers. “Sure,” he said, trying to discreetly wipe his face. “What did you get?”

“A chocolate turnover,” the male said, settling into the seat opposite Eren. “and tea.”

“I just had milk,” he said somewhat sheepishly. He picked up his second cinnamon bun, unable to help but stare. There was a metal bar running through the end of the other male’s eyebrow and when he turned his head Eren could see several more piercings lining the shell of his ear. There had been no body modification settings in character development, so that could only mean that he had them in reality. There were several lines of ink showing on his arms and chest as well, the simple leather vest he wore open doing little to hide anything from sight. “I’m Eren.”

“Levi,” came the answer. Slender fingers tore a pastry drizzled in chocolate in half. “The look on your face is screamin’ newbie.”

“Am I that obvious?”

Levi smirked. “Those eyes give it away. You look like a deer caught in headlights. This your first day?”

“It is actually,” Eren admitted. He swallowed his pastry. “What about you?”

“I’ve been around for a while. I’ve been travelin’ between the different cities. I wanted to see the differences in each one.”

“Yeah?” He perked up. “Have you seen them all already? I wasn’t sure about where to go for my first time so I just picked somewhere in the middle.”

Levi chuckled, lifting his mug to take a slow sip. “I’ve seen three so far. There’s a lot of territory to explore in each region so it takes a while.”

“Maybe I should do that.” Eren licked his fingers clean of the residue the cinnamon buns had left behind. He flushed darkly when he saw Levi watching him. “S-so is there anywhere you would recommend?”

“That depends on your interests,” he said slowly. His head tilted to the side and Eren’s eyes darted up to the horns that curled out from Levi’s temples. “Are you a heavy kink type of person?”

“I guess so?” Eren shifted nervously, unused to such casual conversation. “I mean it’s not really easy to find people willing to experiment in real life. No one ever really wanted to take things very far with me.”

This time there was no mistaking the interest in Levi’s eyes. “Is that so? What intrigues you then?”

Eren couldn’t believe they were actually doing this. “I like pain,” he started, tearing at his apple turnover nervously. “Spanking is probably one of my favorite things, actually. Being tied down too, helpless to someone else's will.”

A twitch behind Levi’s back had green eyes widening. There were wings shifting behind the male’s shoulder blades, the tips topped in what looked like sharp white bone. “Is that somethin’ you’re lookin’ to explore here?”

He wet his lips. “It depends on if you’re asking for a friend or not.”

Levi’s gaze darkened. He leaned forward on his elbows, eyes giving Eren a slow once over. “And if I’m not?”

“Then I think you’re attractive,” Eren said bravely, his ears pressed flat against his skull in nerves. “And I think I wouldn’t be opposed to you holding me down. Or hurting me.”

A slow smile stole its way across the other male’s mouth. It was a dark and filthy thing and the expression sent a shiver down Eren’s spine. “I’m definitely not askin’ for a friend.”

* * *

 

Eren wasn’t quite sure how they went from chatting in a small bakery to making out against a wall. All he could recall was Levi’s hand in his, tugging him out of the shop--there were rules against doing anything sexual in buildings not specifically permitted for sex--and then nothing.

His legs were wrapped tight around Levi’s hips, relying on his strength to keep them both up. A hand was buried in black locks, the other having shoved the leather vest Levi had worn off long ago. Their hips rolled against one another, soft needy sounds escaping Eren at every brush and slide. He couldn’t remember the last time he had wanted someone this much.

Their tails were twined together, the pointed tip of Levi’s slipping into the back of Eren’s shorts to rub up against heated skin. Eren let out a soft cry, desperate for more despite the fact that they were in public.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Levi breathed, hands at Eren’s hips.

“ _Yes_ ,” he groaned, tossing his head back as wet kisses were painted down the side of his neck. “Fuck, Levi, get your pants off.”

Levi chuckled, lowering Eren’s legs back to the ground. He let out a sound of complaint, though he wasted no time in shoving his shorts to the ground. Levi’s pants were tight black leather and Eren wasn’t willing to wait the time it would take to get them completely off. Instead he wrapped his legs back around Levi once his cock was on display, grinding their erections against one another. “Lube,” he demanded, nipping at the man’s bottom lip.

A sharp slap to his ass was his answer. Eren was still moaning at the feeling when Levi pressed slick fingers between his cheeks. “Be patient,” he warned, pressing a finger into tight heat. Eren squirmed, trying to quicken the pace.

“It’s fine,” he insisted. “Just add another, please--”

The sting of another slap cut off his words. “Get down,” Levi ordered, tugging at Eren’s legs. Eren did so shakily, letting out a gasp when he was spun to face the wall. He pushed his ass out when Levi tugged at his hips, hands braced against brick. He shook when another hard slap rang through the air. “You wanted me to hold you down, to hurt you. Looks like you get your wish.”

Eren cried out when Levi added a second finger, wrist twisting to send pleasure jolting up his spine. “Fuck!” He wasn’t quite sure how long he held that position. Levi alternated between hard spanks and soft pulses to his prostate, leaving him too mindless to keep track of what was going on. When Levi’s fingers finally pulled away he let out a soft sob, legs and arms shaking. He let himself be manhandled when hands found his hips.

Levi turned him around, guiding him down onto his hands and knees. Distantly he was glad that they were on grass instead of concrete. This fact was washed away under the sudden reminder that they were in public.

Hips shifted behind him as Levi guided himself to Eren’s entrance. “I want you to look at them,” he said into the other male’s ear, reading his thoughts. “Let them see you come undone.”

Eren shook as he was filled, clawing at soft grass. Teary eyes met those of curious onlookers, unable to help it. A wail ripped itself from his mouth when Levi wasted little time in slow thrusts. Sat back on his knees a hand curled itself into Eren’s hair, yanking his head back. His back arched under the strain and he shook, unable to do much more than take it.

“You’re drawin’ a crowd,” Levi said in between pants. He sounded amused and almost possessive, hips bucking harshly into Eren’s prostate. He laughed when the other male let out a shout, jolting forward. “That’s it, good boy. Let them hear you.”

Tears slipped down Eren’s face, hips squirming in an effort to return Levi’s thrusts. It was all too good and too much and yet somehow he wanted more. He came with a broken sound, spilling onto the grass below him. Levi shook behind him, wings flaring. He released Eren’s hair as he gave a low moan, spilling into the other male. Eren panted harshly at the feeling of being filled, forehead pressed to the ground.

A hand ran down his back, gentle in comparison to the hard pounding he’d just received. Levi’s hips moved back slowly, easing himself from Eren’s ass. A soft hiss left him when he was finally free. Already their seed was beginning to turn to smoke, soon it would disappear entirely. It was a built in feature of the game. It wouldn’t do to have bodily fluids everywhere, now would it?

“You were perfect,” Levi murmured, leaning down to scoop Eren up into his arms. His wings wrapped around them, shielding them both from the crowd that had amassed.

Eren let out a soft content sound, tail twining with Levi’s. “You weren’t so bad yourself. I’m glad you weren’t asking for a friend.”

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the other male’s temple. “Eren,” Levi said. “How would you feel about comin’ to the other cities with me?”

Green eyes opened as a slow smile stole its way across his mouth. “Levi,” he answered. “I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ my101fragiledreams


End file.
